


《呓语》8.依然不太会转弯

by IchbinNiu



Series: 《呓语》 [8]
Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M, 大模X医生 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinNiu/pseuds/IchbinNiu
Summary: [可是我现在依然不太会转弯，虽然孤单的人偶尔也想有个伴]本章关键词：闺蜜路线 狠人 逻辑陷阱明白自己的心意后，大模开始行动了。================================================
Relationships: 洋岳岳洋无差
Series: 《呓语》 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785574
Comments: 1





	《呓语》8.依然不太会转弯

**Author's Note:**

> [可是我现在依然不太会转弯，虽然孤单的人偶尔也想有个伴]
> 
> 本章关键词：闺蜜路线 狠人 逻辑陷阱
> 
> 明白自己的心意后，大模开始行动了。  
> ================================================

8.依然不太会转弯

“还真他妈是欢度五一。”  
麻醉科科(一)草(姐)下了大夜班，身心俱疲，缓缓挪向主楼后的车棚。  
突然从角落里窜出一个黑影，横在周锐面前。  
“陈……”周大夫眯着眼检索记忆，“什么、w……？”  
“陈博文！谢天谢地你还记得我！”  
嗯，这副没见过世面的样子还真是恍如昨日。  
“跟你走可以。”周锐打了个哈欠，“我宾利停这儿不动，你得给报销车马费。”  
那分明是辆小电驴——博文没言语，他还沉浸在[被对手戏演员抢了台词]的震惊中。  
“不你家洋少请我去凯宾斯基吃早餐么？”聪明如周锐，一语道破天机，“赶紧的，吃完我好回家睡觉。”瘸腿大模走[闺蜜路线]的代价，就是好兄弟早起在三院的车棚喂了两个多小时蚊子。  
没辙，谁叫我是这货的死党......博文捂脸。

“下不为例啊，”酒足饭饱又拿到了打车钱，周锐心满意足，“有问题赶紧问。”李振洋惊讶于他的配合，一时竟不知如何开口。“就知道你对老岳贼心不死。”周锐伸了个懒腰，“我争取答疑给你答明白，还老岳耳根清净。”  
“他这几年……过得怎么样？”  
“嚯，你居然还有良心？”  
博文看KWIN，小眼神翻译过来就是[不跟你说来了等于找骂么]。李振洋倒是目不斜视，只紧张答案。“头悬梁锥刺股，德国博士顺利毕业。”渣男这回认真了，周锐扯了扯嘴角，“进三院半年，喜提[骨科副主任医师]。”  
说了跟没说一样，博文看向大模的目光多了几分同情。  
“他在医院……上班多久了？”  
“诶你还挺上道，”周锐眼睛一亮，“他16年年底入职的。”  
博文还是不明就里，可李振洋听懂了。医学大概是德国大学最难申请的专业，入学门槛高、排队入学的人多。德国大学十月开学，岳明辉当年是九月底才收到回复：他想跟的那位教授带教名额已满；如果来年三月能顺利毕业一个，自己就能在夏季学期入学。没辙，等着吧——谁叫岳明辉非他不可。  
大模当时竟松了口气，真好：毕竟刚把人哄上床两个月，还没盘够。  
其实按他一贯的猎艳模式来说，两个月早该换了N茬。  
——这他妈明显就是谈恋爱，可惜当局者迷。  
13年4月入学，16年11月毕业，满打满算44个月——如此多快好省地拿下博士，头悬梁锥刺股是不够的。李振洋有点心疼，不过想想又有些安心：学业重如山，岳老师又一心向学，肯定没工夫谈恋爱。当然这不是岳明辉过往五年的全部，不过有些事涉及兄弟隐私，周锐想想便咽了下去。  
“那他……为什么不给我主刀？”  
翻译过来就是：岳明辉到底是太在意，还是太不在意。  
“嗐，怕惹麻烦呗。”  
作为老岳的娘家人，自然不能把他卖了。再说又逼死党、又求韦天舒、又拜托护士站和住院医、又暗中促成宏状元和推床什么的，周锐也觉得没眼看。得亏岳明辉把那束原本打算偷摸放在病房的黄玫瑰扔了垃圾桶，不然少不了被周老妈子叨叨。  
打太极这个动作本身就能说明很多问题，李振洋有些信心了：  
“当年分手后，他、他有没有…..跟你说什么？”

周锐当然记得当年的惨烈局面：  
不得不说，老岳是个狠人。  
他从KTV回家后，就开始收拾洋少送的礼物，然后做了两份EXCEL。一份是给人上的所有英语课，时间、主题、收款日期清清楚楚。岳老师自问“谈恋爱”后还是一如既往地兢兢业业，不过跟学生“谈恋爱”还是理亏；他打了个六折，算了个总数。另一份是礼物清单，查清市值、写明收礼日期、算好折旧。工资要退掉“谈恋爱”之后的四成，礼物除了要完璧归赵、还要赔折旧。这笔钱虽然数目不大不小，但岳明辉不想再因为银行手续跟人有往来，所以愣是取的现金。他承认自己不争气，放不下那件花衬衫，便多取了三千块跟剩下的钱一起包了个信封。之前李振洋经常变着法留他过夜，岳明辉在人公寓里放下纸箱和钱，拿走了自己的几件衣服、洗漱用品和拖鞋。临走前想了想，又补了一张字条：

[不告而别太不礼貌。  
今天下午我跟同学在KTV给师姐送行，不巧在你们包厢正下方。我不是要故意探听私人聚会，阳台实在是没啥隔音。礼物都在纸箱里，钱你对着账单数数、看看对不对。不对的话你可以邮件找我ymh1986@sina.com，保证还清。  
公寓密码记得换一个，小区门禁卡我放桌上了。  
幸会，祝好。  
岳明辉 2013/01/13]

音浪太强，盖过了玻璃杯碎的声音。狐朋狗友们闹到深夜才散去，李振洋被灌了许多酒，回家倒头就睡。醒来看到岳明辉的字条，已是第二天中午。

“老岳跟我说了什么不重要。重要的是，你俩当初算[分手]么？”  
“我知道我在你心里没啥信用，但我发誓我今天说的都是实话。”李振洋自嘲地笑笑，“一开始我确实只想把老岳哄上床，但后来我是真的喜欢他。我们事实上就是在谈恋爱，只不过我当时……没、没反应过来。所以……”  
“合着您花了五年时间反应？”周锐气笑了，“要不还是挂个脑科看看吧。”  
李振洋知道再怎么解释也没用：之前不懂如何爱人，现在懂了——骗鬼呢？  
“来都来了，我采访你一下。”周锐换了个思路，“你……喜欢老岳什么呀？我是说除了颜值身材、性格学问这些显而易见的。”  
“老岳他……”提到心上人，丹凤眼里泛起笑意，“很有趣。”  
周锐的心咯噔一下。

李振洋从[半永久篮板加成裤]说到[人生挚爱路边烧烤]，从[临床前十爷们儿]说到[有文化有背景的篮球队队长]，从[一斤棉花一斤铁哪个更重]说到[逻辑思维和控制变量统治一切]，从[喝酸奶背着人舔瓶盖]说到[对着菜谱做饭依旧可以炸厨房]，从[睡前听力郭老师]说到[除了拿手术刀、写字画画都手残]……  
周锐听完，心里只剩一个字：艹。  
“周大夫，”李振洋一脸认真，“我知道你讨厌我，更讨厌我缠着老岳。可我是真的喜欢他，我......放不下。”  
周锐有点明白，为什么老岳当初会栽到这个兔崽子身上了。  
丹凤眼真诚起来就是一个用蜜织成的网，陷进去后动弹不得。一旦挣破，就会跌进万丈深渊。放弃抵抗的话，又会被伤得体无完肤。  
“我不能代表老岳，但我太了解他了。”周锐想了想，觉得此时看破必须要说破，“[放不下]不等于就要[在一起]，而且[喜欢你]未必就是[喜欢你]。”  
李振洋明白他是什么意思，但他不在乎。  
或者说，至少要装得不在乎。  
“我知道你是[见了黄河也不死心]，”周锐苦笑，“也许老岳有办法治你吧。”  
病号突然拄着拐要自己站起来，给博文周锐吓一跳、赶紧上去扶他。  
“谢谢你今天愿意来赴约。”李振洋说完就要鞠躬，被周锐一把拦住：“您可省省吧洋少。您赶紧恢复，我们大家都好过。”周锐提起公文包，转开门把手：“请不要影响老岳工作——31岁的三甲医院骨科副主任医师，很少见。”

岳副主任还真有办法治李振洋。  
早餐答疑一周后的星期四下午，岳副主任主动约人去咖啡馆。  
“约你出来跟你找周锐没关系，不用得意也不用难过。”岳明辉很平静，“术后八周了，你行动应该比之前方便些。赶上我今天歇班，正好把话讲清楚。”  
“哥哥，”李振洋不想被判死刑，“之前都是我不好，对不起。”  
“不用道歉。”岳明辉笑笑，但李振洋感觉不到丝毫笑意，“之前是我们认知上有差距，是个误会。虽然是误会下的你情我愿，可事过无悔就是事过无悔——不存在谁对不起谁。”  
李振洋想反驳，岳明辉没给他这个机会：“上次复诊你说你想我，请问你想我什么？” “你说你放不下，那你到底放不下什么？”“你口中的[喜欢]，是寻常意义的[喜欢]么？”  
李振洋的心随着岳明辉的连环问一点一点往下沉。  
“你道歉、示好、表白都是为了求复合吧？”  
“假设我答应了，你打算怎么办？”  
“当然啦我肯定不答应，你又打算怎么办？”  
“你能就此作罢最好，但我盲猜你不会，大概会死磕一段时间。”  
“请问你准备死磕多久呢？一个月、三个月，还是半年、一年？”  
“求而不得，那你死磕的意义又是什么呢？”

时光好像倒回六年前，英语家教对懒蛋学渣发起连环诘问攻击。  
“哥哥，”大模直勾勾地盯着心上人，“我承认有些问题我还没想好怎么回答，但我能确认——有个叫李振洋的混蛋以前做错了事，弄丢了对他最重要的人。他现在想把那个人找回来，想跟他一直在一起。”  
岳明辉垂着头，一直在用吸管戳玻璃杯里的青柠和冰块。  
“你的[找回行动]是因为这是你人生第一次情场失意，所以意难平……”岳明辉脸上还是淡淡的，“还是因为你下意识不希望人生有遗憾，所以想矫正这个错误？”  
李振洋被问楞了。  
“想不清楚，肯定会做糊涂事儿。”岳明辉停止折磨青柠和冰块，抬头直视那双丹凤眼，“我想讲的都讲完了，你还有什么要问的么？”  
“哥哥，”李振洋拼命忍住握人手的冲动，“我放不下你就是因为我喜欢你。”  
“为什么撑得慌？因为吃多了。”岳明辉有点无奈，“为什么吃多了？因为撑。”  
大模这才反应过来，自己掉进了心上人的逻辑陷阱。

“你要没别的想问的话，” 岳明辉招呼服务员买单，“我就先走了。”  
“哥哥，”李振洋拉住岳明辉的衣角，马上把手收了回去，“我知道你心里还有我。”  
“有没有、喜不喜欢、放不放的下，都不重要。”岳明辉叹了口气，“合着我说了半天，整个一白玩儿。”  
李振洋突然觉得浑身发冷，他后悔拉住他，他不想听他讲下去了。  
“洋少的行事风格一如当年，该转弯时绝不转弯。”岳明辉扯了扯嘴角，“你这是逼我也不转弯，那好。”  
就算膝盖没伤，这会儿跑也不赶趟了。  
心上人转过身来，冲石化的大模笑：  
“我们，这辈子，没可能。”


End file.
